The Resistance
Summary Edelstein is a quiet little mining village with a knack for technology, but is nothing extraordinary at a glance. However, it is a long-held secret that the town was the birthplace of the man who would become the Black Mage, and that a cult known as the Black Wings had gathered around him in hopes of reviving him. As a result, they took over Edelstein to force its residents to do their bidding in order to hasten his revival. However, with oppression comes the desire for rebellion. Beneath the surface, the Resistance plans to liberate their city from the Black Wings' clutches. Masquerading as ordinary citizens by day, they employ a variety of unorthodox tactics and technology to sabotage and derail the plans of the Black Wings at every turn, searching for the day that they may finally be free from their clutches. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-B Name: The Resistance Origin: MapleStory Age: New members are usually in their teens, older members are in their early twenties Population: At least several hundred members, if not several thousand (large enough to have a standing army and remain a significant faction in the Maple Alliance) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation (Mechanic, Wild Hunter, and Blaster) Darkness Manipulation (Battle Mage), Electricity Manipulation (Battle Mage and Mechanic), Teleportation, Summoning, Limited Durability Negation, Forcefield Creation, Weapon Mastery, Spatial Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Aura Buffs that can affect allies (Battle Mage), Expert Riders/Pilots (Wild Hunter and Mechanic), Portal Creation, Can Double Jump (Mechanic, Wild Hunter, and Blaster), Resistance to status effects and can dispel them through sheer force of will Attack Potency: Large Country level (Can keep up with the Explorers and Cygnus Knights, who are able to go toe to toe with the Chaos Abyss bosses) Speed: Unknown (Is able to dodge meteor, lightning, and laser beam attacks and have dodged attacks from Lotus) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Blaster grabs and throws monsters larger than themselves, while Mechanics and Wild Hunters ride mechs and jaguars respectively, all of them are able to move around easily even while wearing heavy equipment) Striking Strength: Large Country Class Durability: At least Large Country level (comparable to Explorers, has tanked attacks from Lotus) Stamina: High, fighting hundreds of monsters is considered a daily chore in the MapleStory verse Range: Extended melee range normally, several dozen meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: Depends on job, but Battle Mages use staves, Mechanics use guns and mechs, Wild Hunters have their jaguars and crossbows, and Blasters have their special Pile Bunker Gauntlets equipped with special Explosive Pills Intelligence: Somewhat naive and emotional at first, they are nevertheless very competent in combat and are a skilled, coordinated fighting force that is skilled in infiltration, guerrilla warfare, and sabotage. They are able to wield a variety of enhanced technology alongside magic to face foes as powerful as Black Mage Commanders. In addition, they are the primary source of intel for the Maple Alliance due to their covert nature Weaknesses: Several of their skills have mana costs and cooldowns, limiting their usage (these are heavily exaggerated in-game for gameplay purposes). They are belligerent towards the Cygnus Knights due to a past transgression, but these has been alleviated somewhat as of the events of Black Heaven Notes: This is only a brief overview of what the Resistance is capable of. More detailed information about the capabilities of each class can be found on sites like Ayumilove.net Notable Attacks and Techniques: *'For Liberty!:' The members of the Resistance are able to raise a rallying cry that raises their damage output by 10% and breaks their normal limits, granting them the potential to dish out more damage than normally possible. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:MapleStory Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Pilots Category:Bow Users Category:Staff Users Category:Gun Users Category:Mecha Category:Animals Category:Summoners Category:Darkness Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Technology Users Category:Teenagers Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Space Users Category:Aura Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Portal Users Category:Tier 6